1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new car lifting device for selectively lifting a portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car lifting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only lifts the vehicle but also provides a method for removing the wheels of a vehicle.